1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to portable pools, and in particular, to a portable spa pool that can be conveniently moved from one location to another, and which can be conveniently and quickly installed and disassembled.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Spa pools have become increasingly popular as people have come to recognize and enjoy the relaxing and healthy benefits accorded by a good invigorating soak in a spa pool or tub. Most conventional spa pools are provided in the form of a spa tub in a bathroom or a health club, or in the form of an outdoor spa. Each of these spa pools has a jet nozzle system that must be powered by a pump and its associated plumbing. Some spa pools are also provided with a heater that works in conjunction with the pump to heat the water that is re-circulated in the spa pool.
Unfortunately, in order to move a conventional spa pool to a different location, the entire spa pool and its accompanying jet nozzle system, pump, plumbing and heater must be completely dis-assembled and moved. Such dis-assembly can be quite complex, and often requires the expertise of a plumber. Even if a normal user is able to accomplish the dis-assembly on his or her own, such disassembly is very time-consuming and difficult, and any subsequent re-assembly will be equally time-consuming and challenging. In other words, conventional spa pools tend to stay fixed in their original locations, and are unlikely to be moved to a different location.
Such lack of portability is a significant drawback, since nowadays people are more mobile and often enjoy travelling and moving about. It would be desirable if they could also enjoy the luxury and benefit of the spa pool at different locales while not experiencing the inconveniences and difficulties associated with having to assemble and dis-assemble a conventional spa pool. This would encourage and promote increased use of spa pools.
Another drawback associated with conventional spa pools is that the plumbing systems are typically provided outside the pool. Unfortunately, conventional plumbing systems are quite susceptible to leaks (e.g., at the hose connections with the jet nozzles), which makes it less desirable to use such conventional spa pools inside the house.
Thus, there remains a need for a portable spa pool that overcomes the problems associated with the conventional spa pools, which minimizes leaks, which can be installed and dis-assembled for storage in a quick and convenient manner, and which can be packed and moved about conveniently.
It is an objective of the present invention to provide a portable spa pool which can be installed and dis-assembled for storage in a quick and convenient manner, and which can be packed and moved about conveniently.
It is another objective of the present invention to provide a portable spa pool which minimizes leakage of water that is contained inside the spa pool.
The objectives of the present invention are accomplished by providing a spa pool having an enclosing wall that has at least one inflatable chamber, and a plumbing system retained in the interior of the wall. The plumbing system includes a plurality of jet nozzles, and a plurality of hoses that couple the plurality of jet nozzles. The wall can have two openings that communicate the interior with the exterior of the spa pool, the two openings including a first opening coupled to an inlet for receiving water into the interior from a pump, and a second opening coupled to an outlet for delivering water from the interior to a pump.
In one embodiment of the present invention, a liner can be provided to overlie the enclosing wall, and a cover can be provided to overlie the liner and enclosing wall. In another embodiment of the present invention, a pump can be coupled to the interior of the pool, and a heater coupled to the pump for heating water that passes through the pump. A case can also be provided for holding the enclosing wall, the jet nozzles, the hoses, the pump and the heater.